Marauders Karaoke night!
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: Princess of the Mer-Rebels orinially owned this story    Dumbledore decicded to have Karaoke night, feelings are revealed, love springs, ect. What else happens and to who?
1. Chapter 1

If I owned would I be on fanfiction?

CH1

"I think this will be good for the kids. We just have to find a way to make it work,"

"I have an idea…"

Linebreak…linebreak…linebreak…linebreak

"Attention students!" Dumbledore's voice rings through the crowd of students in the great hall, "I called you here because I feel that you deserve a reward for finishing your OWLS so spectacularly.

The fifth years were all paying rapt attention except for a certain group of Gryffindor boys.

" The reward is simple, but you all must remain in the Great Hall until further notice. You will be able to vote who participates. The rules are as follows: The students will vote who they want to come up using their wands to send sparks in the air with the house colors. Then they will write the initials in the sparks. Then that person will join me up here and will randomly select a song through the sorting hat that best fits them. We will do this multiple times and until further notice. Now please send your sparks." Dumbledore concluded as the students contemplated whom they would want to sing.

Then sparks started appearing, most seemed to be either green or red, green from the Slytherins, red from everybody else. They then twisted so that the reds were a mix of JP and SB. Then a large scoreboard appeared. It said the name with the most votes in big bold letters.

James Potter

The crowd grew silent as James walked up to the Front.

Linebreak…linebreak…linebreak…linebreak

"Hmmmmmm. I know just what to do with you." The sorting hat said as James sat waiting for what song. "Better be…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys! I hope I am writing this story as good as the old owner of this story. This chapter is not mine, but in later chapters ( I will let you know) will be mine.

_Just going to say this for the whole story… I DON'T OWN! Anything!_

"_Hmmmmmm I know just what to do with you," the sorting hat said as James sat waiting for what song, "Better be..._ Just the Way You Are, by Bruno Mars.

People looked confused as to what song that was.

"Oh these are Muggle songs," Dumbledore said in response to the looks on everybody's faces, "Start now." The words started flowing in gold on the back and front walls and music started playing.

James got up and started singing.

"**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay?**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

'**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same**

**So don't bother asking if you look okay**

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

'**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

'**Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

'**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are, yeah.**

The music stopped and James stopped singing.

"It's obvious why that was chosen," he joked

The crowd was amazed. Why hadn't he sung before? Every time anybody asked him to he would decline no matter what.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd shouted, the whole crowd besides three people and the Slytherins (but the Slytherins don't count).

"Did you know he could sing?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Nope"

"Erm, guys?" Lilly tentatively said.

"Yeah," Remus replied.

"Do you have any idea what that song was about?"

"Should I?"

"I do! I do!" Sirius says in a singsong voice.

"What?" Lilly asks

"Can't tell you,"

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was answering the crowd.

"You guys want another song by Mister Potter?"

"Yes!" the crowd shrieks.

"Okay one more then we are moving on to someone new.

James puts the sorting hat back on his head so it can make a decision…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi you guys! I am bookworm here, and this is NOT my chapter. Again, Later!_

**HI! I just wanted to say thanks to all who have read/faved this story.**

James puts the sorting hat back on his head so it can make a decision…

"'The Reason', by Hoobastank!" He calls

"Oh! I love that song!" Lilly says

Is that a band name?" Sirius asks puzzled.

"Of course!" she answers

"Weird name"

"And Sirius isn't?"

"Point taken,"

James gets up and starts singing,

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I with that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you**

Linebreak… linebreak… linebreak…

_Lilly POV_

'James is an amazing singer. Wait, why'd I say that? I'm not supposed to like anything about Potter! I'm supposed to call him Potter, Not James!'

"Lilly, calm down," Remus says, "Pads, I think she's hyperventilating," That brought me back to Earth.

"I'm fine Remus, just forgot to breathe,"

"She was spacing out about Prongsie's singing," The big idiot (aka; Black)

"No I wasn't," I protest

"You should. It was about you, ya'know. He was staring right at you. Oh and the fact he's in love!" He said really quickly, and then covered his mouth, "Oops! Wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Pads…" Remus said slowly

"Don't tell Prongsie!"

"You know I…"

"No, I will not let you!"

"Will you let me finish a sentence!" Remus yelled.

Sirius was suddenly quiet.

'Now I have time to think. Did he really mean that Potter loves me? He doesn't act like it.'

Then I'm pulled out of my reverie by his voice on the stage,

"I think you all know who those were for! Go out with me Lilly?"

The crowd grew quiet. I need to answer!

"Never in a million years you arrogant toe rag!"

Is that sadness on his face? Then it quickly goes back to his natural annoying smile.

"If that is all, we should get on with the next person." Dumbledore says, "Who else would you like to see?"

"Sirius Black! Sirius Black!" The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors shout.

"It's unanimous, minus the Slytherins, Sirius Black, come up here please!"

Sirius strides up and plops the hat on his arrogant head.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A.N. If anybody has any song or character requests used PM or review. Oh and I decided to make it in their 7__th__ year instead. I'll fix Ch1 eventually.)_

Hey! It is bookworm here, AGAIN, not my chapter. Thank you for the guys who have reviewed this story, added this story as -favs- or Story Alert. Also to Author Alert and Author Favs! Donka! (German for Thank ya!)

_Sirius strides up and plops the hat on his arrogant head…_

"Hmmm. Let's see. You just ran away from your parents. I have a perfect song about that," the sorting hat says, "'Second Chance' by Shinedown!"

The music starts and Sirius begins to sing

"**My eyes are open wide**

**By the way, I made it through the day**

**I watch the world outside**

"Owe! My ears! They burn!" Lilly shrieks

**By the way I'm leaving out today**

**I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved**

**Said, "Why are you always running in place**

"This is why he's not allowed to sing in the shower." James comments to Remus

**Even the man in the moon disappeared**

**Somewhere in the stratosphere**

**Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can**

**To make them realize this my life, I hope they understand**

**I'm not angry, I'm just saying**

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

**Please don't cry one tear for me**

**I'm not afraid of what I have to say**

**This is my one and only voice**

**So listen close, it's only for today**

The Slytherins started chanting, "Boo! Boo! Boo!

**I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved**

**Said, "Why are you always running in place?"**

**Even the man in the moon disappeared**

**Somewhere in the Stratosphere**

Now some of the other house joined in the booing

**Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can**

**To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand**

**I'm not angry, I'm just saying**

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

**Here is my chance**

**This is my chance**

**Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can**

**To make them realize this is my life, I hope the understand**

**I'm not angry, I'm just saying**

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance"**

The song ends. Sirius is standing there grinning, oblivious to the booing.

James POV

I can't believe how terrible Pads sounded, and he's sitting up there grinning like an idiot.

"Psst. Prongs,"

"Yes Moonsies?"

"Don't call me that. Anyway, we need to do some damage control,"

"Why's that Moonsie?"

"Don't call me that," Moony growls. I love his reaction! That's the only reason Pads and I use those variations to our nicknames, to annoy Wormtail and Moony! Anyway, "Look, Padfoot told Lilly some things." That got my mind rolling on Lilly. Why does Moony get to call her Lilly to her face? Sure he's her friend, but I'm in love. Doesn't that count for anything? I must have gotten a glassy look in my eyes, because Moony started waving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Earth to Prongs. Look Lilly!" he pointed.

"Where?" That got my attention.

"Seriously! Stop! Look, Sirius told Lilly that you love her then she ran off! Go find her!"

I start racing through the crowd. I barely care that Sirius went to go join Moony or that some Slytherin, probably one of Sirius's cousins (A/N for the purpose of this story some of Sirius's cousins are still at Hogwarts), all I care about is that I find Lilly. There she is sitting by the door. I race over there as a sweet love song goes on. A blond is singing some song about how she doesn't want her love to leave. I walk over to Lilly.

_(Can anyone guess who it is singing?)_


	5. Chapter 7

Hi! Don't mind Chapter four. I actidently loaded that one and it won't let me delete it! UGHHHHHHHH.. so don't mind it.


	6. Chapter 8

Hihihihihihihihi... and HI! Hope you guys like this chapter...NOT MINE!

I don't own!

_I walk over to Lilly_**…**

She's sitting on the floor, back to the crowd. I break into a run, maneuvering through the crowd.

Linebreak…linebreak…linebreak…linebreak...

Lilly POV

Uggggghhhh! What am I supposed to do? I thought he was just doing it for a bet or dare, never meaning it when he asked me out, but then that song, and then Sirius said he loved me, and the sadness, and now I'm babbling like a two year old. Or Marlene, I think she's worse than a two year old in that department.

"Lilly?" I hear an all too familiar voice say.

"Go away Potter,"

"What's wrong?"

"Why don't you go back to your fan girls while I hide from the crowd because I don't feel like singing," Not true. I just can't face him. Oh Merlin. What if he really does like me? I can't believe it. I've never believed in love. Why would I? Parents divorced, I saw Sev's parents… No I'm not bringing Snape into this. Why can't I control my thoughts? Anyway he can't love me. I look up at him. His face seems to genuinely care. He's gorgeous, can't he see he could get anybody he wants. Who's to say he won't leave me as soon as I say yes. Like I'm a prize to be won then as soon as it becomes average and boring the next one comes along.

"Lilly. I don't want to go anywhere. I'm going to sit with you and purposely avoid those brainless stalkers," Huh? He doesn't like them? Oh maybe that's Sirius. He turns to look at me.

"I feel like sitting here and hanging with you," he plops down on the ground next to me. I turn away. Why does one of the most popular and cutest boys in school choose me, and happen to be the most arrogant and decide that it's ok to sit close to me. He's so close I can smell him, like strawberries.

"Why?" I blurt out.

"Did Sirius tell you what I think he told you?"

I closed my mouth exactly.

"Just tell me one good reason I should stop asking out my true love and I'll wait, as long as it takes, but I'll stop asking for now,"

"You'll leave," I muttered,

"What?" he asked

"You'll leave," I said again louder.

"What would make you ever think that? I love you and you need to ralize that. Why would you think I wouldn't love you with the fact I've been chasing you for the last seven years?" What? How?

"A bet,"

He looked at me puzzled now.

" It was never a bet. I love you, and will always love you,"

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Go out with me?" I couldn't help myself; I just said the first thing that came to mind,

"Yes,"…


	7. Chapter 5

Lily smiled after there kiss. Then Sirius ran up. He stopped, stared at them in amazement, and shook his head.  
>"At least James can stop complaining." He paused. He grabbed Lily's arm."Lillel, you are singing!" He yelled where everybody can hear turned towards Lily. She blushed, walked up up to the front, and put<br>the sorting hat on her head.  
>"Hmmmm... you have a unquie character. I have a song for you, Only Prettier,<br>by Miranda Lambert!" The Sorting Hat sang out the last part. Music started  
>playing.<p>

_Well, I've been saved by the grace of southern charm_  
><em>I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card<em>  
><em>If you wanna pick a fight, well, I'm gonna have to say good night<em>  
><em>I don't have to be hateful, I can just say, "Bless your heart"<em>

"And Lily has a charm for doing that too." Marlenne said. People around herchuckled.

_And even though I don't belong with your high life friends._

"Defeintly not." The Maurders said.

_Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends_  
><em>It's easier can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree<em>  
><em>We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend<em>

_So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_  
><em>You got your friend just like I got mine<em>  
><em>We might think a little differently<em>  
><em>But we got a lot in common you will see<em>  
><em>We're just like you, only prettier<em>

_Everybody says you gotta know your enemies_  
><em>Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three<em>  
><em>If you just smile and behave you can always get your way<em>  
><em>It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies<em>

_So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_  
><em>You got your friend just like I got mine<em>  
><em>We might think a little differently<em>  
><em>But we got a lot in common you will see<em>  
><em>We're just like you, only prettier, hey<em>

_Let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_  
><em>You got your friend just like I got mine<em>  
><em>We might think a little differently<em>  
><em>But we got a lot in common you will see<em>  
><em>We're just like you, only prettier<em>

_Well, I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep gettin' skinnier_  
><em>I'm just like you, only prettier<em>

Everybody clapped really hard, except for the Slytherins of course. Lily'sbest friends, Marleene and Alice was in shock, along with everybody else.  
>Lily, sing that good!<p>

"Lily, another song!" Sirius yelled. Lily shot him glare that could havecompeted with Minvera. People shrank back, even though it wasn't aimed for them. Everybody started demanding another song. Lily, under pressure, put the  
>sorting hat back on.<p>

"Hmmmmm... would you like a random song? Or a song in your mood right now?"The sorting hat asked. Lily thought, " Random song." The sorting hat yelled out," Freak Out by Avril Lavigne!"

_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do_  
><em>You should know by now,<em>  
><em>I won't listen to you<em>  
><em>Walk around with my hands up in the air<em>  
><em>Cause I don't care<em>

_Cause I'm alright, I'm fine_

_Just freak out, let it go_  
><em>I'm gonna live my life<em>  
><em>I can't ever run and hide<em>  
><em>I won't compromise<em>  
><em>Cause I'll never know<em>  
><em>I'm gonna close my eyes<em>  
><em>I can't watch the time go by<em>  
><em>I won't keep it inside<em>  
><em>Freak out, let it go<em>  
><em>Just freak out, let it go<em>

_You don't always have to do everything right_  
><em>Stand up for yourself<em>  
><em>And put up a fight<em>  
><em>walk around with your hands up in the air<em>  
><em>Like you don't care<em>  
><em>Cause I'm alright, I'm fine<em>

_Just freak out, let it go_  
><em>I'm gonna live my life<em>  
><em>I can't ever run and hide<em>  
><em>I won't compromise<em>  
><em>Cause I'll never know<em>  
><em>I'm gonna close my eyes<em>  
><em>I can't watch the time go by<em>  
><em>I won't keep it inside<em>  
><em>Freak out, let it go<em>

_On my own_  
><em>Let it go<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Just let me live my life_  
><em>I can't ever run and hide<em>  
><em>I won't compromise<em>  
><em>Cause I'll never know<em>  
><em>I'm gonna close my eyes<em>  
><em>I can't watch the time go by<em>  
><em>I won't keep it inside<em>  
><em>Freak out, let it go<em>

_Gonna freak out, let it go_  
><em>Gonna freak out, let it go<em>

People clapped just as hard as before. Lily made her way to her seat, blushing like a wild fire.

"You are going to be hexed into next year." Lily hissed at Sirius. Sirius pretended that he didn't hear her and contuined staring at his fingernails. James tried to hid his laughter. He chuckled. Lily didn't notice to it. James grinned. Right now, he was content, until he felt a hard smack on the head. But the feeling returned when it Lily, he smiled. He finally had _her._


	8. Chapter 9

** Love this chapter, I hope you do too. Warning, I don't know the ages of the people reading this chapter.. but contains minor lemons. Very minor.. but still.. here is a warning! (So you can't sue me;)**

**I don't own Harry potter cuz Harry Potter is not Voldmort**.

Everybody settled down then Sirius got an brilliant idea. He ran up, grabbed the microphone right before Minerva did, and grinned. Lily shot him a glare, that said, "Don't torture us with your voice." Sirius laughed.

"I call for a duet, for the newly couple," Lily groaned and James banged his head, "James and Lily!" Gasps was heard, but it wasn't loud enough to cover Lily's voice.

"Sirius Orion-"

"Why did Remus had to tell her my middle name!" Sirius interrupted. Lily ignored him.

"Black! Why do you have to do this! You ignorant little-"

"Oh.. Lily don't curse!" Sirius grinned. Remus groaned. He was making things worse for himself, wasn't he?"

" I was going to say prat!" Lily shrieked. Quite a few people covered there ears.

But then some brave, -seriously, this kid should be put in Grryfindor- ravenclaw said, " How about you guys do a duet! Sounds good."

Sirius put a mental note not to prank him and get him a girlfriend if he doesn't have one.

Then chants took up the Great Hall, "Sing! Sing! Sing!" And Lily, under pressure, went up on the podium with James.

"Alright, how about James put on the hat and then you guys can sing a duet?" Sirius said, standing there, quite proud of himself. Lily shot him a glare, but gave James the Hat.

The Sorting Hat finally decided on a song. "Now, this song is a bit naughty, My first kiss by Kesha and 3OH!3!" Laughter filled the Great Hall. Lily didn't groan, surprisingly.

"Now, Sirius. You may think I am 'Miss goody two shoes, but I listen to this song quite a bit and sing along to it too." James laughed, really hard.

Finally, James got his laughter under control, then they started singing.

James  
>My first kiss went a little like this<br>And twist  
>And twist<p>

Lily  
>Well my first kiss went a little like this<br>And twist  
>And twist<p>

James  
>I said no more teachers<br>And no more books  
>I got a kiss under the bleachers<br>Hoping that nobody looks  
>Lips like liquorish<br>Tongue like candy  
>Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?<p>

James  
>In the back of the car<br>On the way to the bar  
>I got you on my list<br>[I got you on my list]  
>At the foot of the stairs<br>With my fingers in your hair  
>Baby, this is it<p>

Lily and James  
>She won't ever get enough<br>Once she gets a little touch  
>If I had it my way,<br>You know that I'd make her say  
>Ooooooh<br>Ooooooh

Lily  
>Well my first kiss went a little like this<p>

James  
>I said no more sailors<br>And no more soldiers  
>With your name in a heart<br>Tattooed up on the shoulders  
>Your kiss is like whiskey<br>It gets me drunk  
>And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue<p>

James and Lily  
>In the back of the car<br>On the way to the bar  
>I got you on my list<br>[I got you on my list]  
>At the foot of the stairs<br>With my fingers in your hair  
>Baby, this is it<p>

She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way,  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Ooooooh  
>Ooooooh<p>

James  
>My first went a little like this<br>And twist  
>And twist<p>

Lily  
>Well My first kiss went a little like this<br>And twist  
>And twist<p>

Lily and James  
>She won't ever get enough<br>Once she gets a little touch  
>If I had it my way<br>You know that I'd make her say  
>Ooooooh<br>Ooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way,  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Oooooooh  
>Oooooooh<br>She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way,  
>You know that I'd make her say<p>

Applause filled the room. Dumbledore smiled big, he didn't mind the lyrics. Though Minerva did..

Sirius had stood there stunned. Lily, sang this song... wow... it wasn't highly immature but.. LILY?

Lily friends just grinned. Lily finally got with James, and they were proud of her letting a bit of her "Immature" side free, they knew this side VERY well when they were alone. They really did not like what she talked about sometimes.

Remus and Peter was laughing there butts off. They both thought this situation was hilarious.

Snape was shocked. Not because of the song, but Lily is now dating James. Potter. JAMES POTTER! Wth... what has this world come to?

Lily stood there, quite proud of herself.

James stood there, quite proud of Lily, for singing this song. James sighed, he had the PERFECT girlfriend.

**Hey you guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**The song, well, there is two boys singing this song and one girl. I wanted a duet, but also a song that made people shocked at Lily. I think it worked.**


	9. Airplanes and Simple Man

**Hey peeps! This story will only last a few more chapters, about four?**

**In this chapter, there is a duet, and a acoustic sing along. Slytherins enter this chapter!  
>Hope you like it!<strong>

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Dumbledore walked up to the microphone.

"Alright students, who wants to go next?" Dumbledore asked. Silence filled the great hall until a Slytherin raised her hand, Maine Green.

"Yes , you can come up here." Maine stood up, grabbed the hand that belonged to the boy by her, and walked up on the stage. (A/N- I know that no stage is up there, but lets pretend that where the teacher table is at, that it is called that,hm?) The boy protested but Maine did not let go.

She grabbed the Sorting Hat and put it on. She seemed to have a conversation with the hat until the hat yelled out, "Airplanes, by B.O.B Ft. Hayley Williams!" Dumbledore handed michrophones to them, the boy grimaced. The song started playing.****

**Maine  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<strong>

**Mike  
>Yeah<br>I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
>To go back to a place much simpler than this<br>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<br>And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<br>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
>And you hoping but them people never call you back<br>But that's just how the story unfolds  
>You get another hand soon after you fold<br>And when your plans unravel  
>And they sayin' what would you wish for<br>If you had one chance  
>So airplane airplane sorry I'm late<br>I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight<br>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

**Maine  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<strong>

**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Mike  
>Somebody take me back to the days<br>Before this was a job, before I got paid  
>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank<br>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it<br>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
>I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes<br>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
>Before the politics that we call the rap game<br>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
>And back before I tried to cover up my slang<br>But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
>So can I get a wish to end the politics<br>And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
>So here I stand and then again I say<br>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

**Maine and Mike  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
><strong>  
>Everybody clapped, except James and Sirius of course along with other people who hated Slytherins as much as they did. They sang o.k, not bad but not great.<p>

Dumbledore walked up to them, murmuring good job and asked for the microphones. They handed them to him, after putting on fake smiles, (They did not like Dumbledore much) and walked to there seat.

"O.k, who's next?" A boy raised his hand, he was in HufflePuff.

"Come up here, !" He walked up, murmured something to Dumbledore, who transfigured a glass into a guitar, and put the Sorting Hat on. After a minute, they Sorting Hat yelled out, "Simple Man by Shinedown!" Music didn't start playing though, everybody realized that he was going to sing it acoustic version. The boy put the microphone on the stand and starting strumming.****

**Mama told me when I was young  
>Come sit beside me, my only son<br>And listen closely to what I say  
>And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day<strong>

**Oh, take your time don't live too fast  
>Troubles will come and they will pass<br>Go find a woman you'll find love  
>And don't forget son there is someone up above<strong>

**And be a simple kind of man  
>Be something you love and understand<br>Baby be a simple kind of man  
>Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?<strong>

**Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
>All that you need is in your soul<br>And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
>All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied<strong>

**And be a simple kind of man  
>Be something you love and understand<br>Baby be a simple kind of man  
>Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can? Oh yes, I will<strong>

**Boy, don't you worry you'll find yourself  
>Follow your heart and nothing else<br>And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
>All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied<strong>

**And be a simple kind of man  
>Be something you love and understand<br>Baby be a simple kind of man  
>Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?<strong>

**Baby be a simple, be a simple man  
>Be something you love and understand<br>Baby be a simple kind of man**

People started clapping, he was pretty good but wasn't great. He id a pretty good job on the guitar though. He was about to hand back the guitar to Dumbledore, who had walked to him, but Dumbledore shook his head. The boy grinned.

He walked to his seat, blushing. Lily said good job to him as he walked by her. He grinned.

"Alright, a few more songs then it is good night!" Groans was heard, obviously this was an awesome night so far.**  
><strong>


	10. Shut up and kiss me

**Here is a new chapter!**

**Two more chapters, unless I have a song request cuz I already have the songs I want people to sing. Here they are:( I am bring a bit of the 80's)**

**School's out by Alice Cooper**

**Party Starter by Will Smith**

**If you guys want another chapter, just ask. (Limit is five chapters.)**

**I am thinking about doing a Golden Trio's Karoake during 5th year... Harry needs some enjoyment during that year besides secret DADA meetings.. (So I suggest that you don't read this story if you haven't read the 5th book...)**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Who wants to go next?" Dumbledore asked. A pause, then a seventh year Grryfindor raised her hand.<p>

"Alright, Emerald. Come up and sing!" Emerald walked up, and put on the Sorting Hat on. In a second, the Sorting Hat yelled, "Shut and Kiss me by Orianthi!" Dumbledore handed emerald the microphone, and music started playing.  
><strong><br>You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
>On paper we're a disaster<br>And I'm driving you crazy  
>It's my little game<strong>

**I push you, and you push back  
>Two opposites so alike that<br>Everyday's a roller coaster  
>I'm a bump you'll never get over<strong>

**This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you can't handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<strong>

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<strong>

**So shut up!  
>So shut up!<strong>

**I call you and you pick up  
>I tell you how much I'm in love<br>I'm laughing and you get mad  
>It's my little game<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/o/orianthi/shut_up_and_kiss_ ]  
>Go ahead now, admit it<br>You like your world with me in it  
>Like a record, it's broken<br>Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over**

**This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you can't handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<strong>

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<strong>

**You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
>The riffs on my guitar<br>The way we fight, we make up fast  
>Oooooh yeah...<strong>

**So shut up!**

**Love hate, love hate, love hate!**

**Cuz it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you (you) can (can) handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<strong>

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just so freakin' full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<strong>

Everybody clapped hard, she is pretty good.

"She so needs to go to American Idol." A girl whispers to her twin, they are both from America. Her twin nodded in agreement.

"Two more songs, then we are done for the night!" Dumbledore exlaims when he gets the microphone. Groans was heard again.**  
><strong>


	11. Schools out!

**Hey, new chapter.. at first I thought make Remus sing.. but i decided against it...**

**If you had heard Sirius sing in a shower, then I can say I own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Who wants to go next?" Dumbledore asked. James raised his hand.<p>

"Professor, can all the Maurderers sing as a group?" James asked.

"NO!" Almost everybody yelled, including Lily.

"We don't need to hear Black's voice again!" A girl yelled from the Slytherin. Dumbledore seemed hesitant, but then Sirius shot a puppy look at him.

"Sure." Groans filled the air. James and Sirius dragged Remus and Peter up there. James put the hat on Sirius, much to everybody's displeasure.

The Sorting Hat did not like it much either, judging by the look it had. After a moment of what it looked like a argument, the Sorting Hat yelled, " Schools out by Alice Cooper!" Lily chuckled, that would be a song that Sirius wants. Sirius grinned.  
><strong><br>Sirius and James  
>Well we got no choice<br>All the girls and boys  
>Makin' all that noise<br>'Cause they found new toys  
>Well we can't salute ya<br>Can't find a flag  
>If that don't suit ya<br>That's a drag**

**All  
>School's out for summer<br>School's out forever  
>School's been blown to pieces<strong>

**No more pencils  
>No more books<br>No more teacher's dirty looks**

**Remus & Peter  
>Well we got no class<br>And we got no principles  
>And we got no innocence<br>We can't even think of a word that rhymes**

**All  
>School's out for summer<br>School's out forever  
>School's been blown to pieces<strong>

**No more pencils  
>No more books<br>No more teacher's dirty looks**

**Remus and Sirius  
>Out for summer<br>Out till fall  
>We might not go back at all<strong>

**All  
>School's out forever<br>School's out for summer  
>School's out with fever<br>School's out completely**

Attempted claps was made. The four boys knew why, but they didn't care. Dumbledore walked up.

"Well, Sirius was.. ok, right?" He said chucking.

"I feel sorry for the people who is taking a shower while he is!" A Ravenclaw yelled.

"That's why I wait while the showers are the busiest!" Sirius yelled at him, playfully. He knew that he did not have a good voice, that's why he wasn't allowed to sing lullaby's to baby's. He found that out with Baby Tonks.**  
><strong>


	12. Party Starter

Alright! On monday, I will post Golden trio karaoke night. I want to use some of the songs I didn't get to used, and found after I decided what songs I will use for this chapter.

I do not own.

THANKS GO TO:

Pureawesomeness13 for adding this story under story favs.

Arielle12

Carebear114

hereliesagirlcalledgeorgiee

Pureawesomeness13

WibblyWobblyTimeyWhimey

For adding this story under Story alert

Here is a last chapter and it is dedicated to Pureawesomeness13 for adding this story under favs and alert(DONKA!)

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"and here we have reach the end of our night!" Dumbledore yelled, with a grin on his face. Minerva looked hesitant. A boy raised his hand from the Hufflepuff table.<p>

"Alright, . Come up here." The boy walked up there and put on the Sorting Hat. After a minute, the Sorting Hat yelled, "Party Starter by Will Smith!" The boy grinned as the microphone was handed to him.

"Blame my sister, Taylor Rowe for making me come up here." He said. His sister got up and bowed.

_Big willie,_  
><em>get on the floor<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>OH! I'm the Party Starter,<em>  
><em>You might have a good but we party harder<em>  
><em>So, tell the DJ to play my song<em>  
><em>&amp; we could dance all night to the early mornin'<em>  
><em>OH I'm the Party Starter,<em>  
><em>You might have a good but we party harder<em>  
><em>So, tell the DJ to play my song<em>  
><em>&amp; we could dance all night to the early mornin'<em>

_Dance, an aphrodisiac_  
><em>Women gyrating, simulating sensual acts<em>  
><em>To stimulating musical tracks<em>  
><em>I thought was just gon' com out tonight &amp; get a brew &amp; relax<em>  
><em>when no! Uh uh, when you're the party starter<em>  
><em>It's like you're on call, you're what the doctor ordered<em>  
><em>It's like you gotta block the borer to the door<em>  
><em>&amp; shock em when it's boring...<em>  
><em>GET ON THE FLOOR!<em>  
><em>UH, it's the groovicide bomber, mic in my vest<em>  
><em>Tight, strapped to my chest<em>  
><em>Like, I'ma run up in the party hollerin'<em>  
><em>&amp; be like "Ohhh!", fulfillin' my callin'<em>  
><em>Big! (Big), Will!(Will), that's my name, whoop!<em>  
><em>Writin' rhymes, that's my game, whoop!<em>  
><em>Ask me again and I'll tell ya the same, whoop!<em>  
><em>Look, just write ya number right next to ya name, girl<em>

_[CHORUS]_

_He was raised in the days when the roof was raised_  
><em>Every rap occasion, new &amp; amazing<em>  
><em>The back of the stage is amazed and gazin'<em>  
><em>Prayin for the day they would one day praise him<em>  
><em>Studied the wayz of the game &amp; made it<em>  
><em>Came trough the maze &amp; the haze &amp; played it perfect<em>  
><em>Days any person hated and cursed him he was on the phase be waited it was perfect<em>  
><em>He never retaliated and saved it slavin on the road blazin'<em>  
><em>Days whn he was low, nothin' could raise him<em>  
><em>He came to the show &amp; somehin' uncaged in him<em>  
><em>Like the pope, but its party crusade, I'm like braids that's never gon'<em>  
><em>fade ya heard<em>  
><em>I'm like, 23's on an Escalade, throw me into the rave<em>  
><em>like you threw a grenade - BOOM!<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>I call for the days of the unadulterated<em>  
><em>When the artistry was cultivated<em>  
><em>You know, back when rap was smart and multilayered<em>  
><em>We could rap without r`s and ultimatums damn<em>  
><em>Now today I say the phrase I long for the good old days when the party was all about<em>  
><em>partyin'<em>  
><em>I was a mini-party starter then<em>  
><em>My mind bends when I call my pen<em>  
><em>The big question should I run the mind a vittle<em>  
><em>Food for thought or dumb the rhyme a little<em>  
><em>But Will "if you come to high that'll alienate folks &amp; they won't buy<em>  
><em>it"(yo),look people gettin' trapped in the track<em>  
><em>&amp; they be clappin', even when the rappin' is wack<em>  
><em>Yo, what happened, when did we get happy wit that?<em>  
><em>He's old-fashioned (yup), but let's be happy he's back<em>  
><em>Ya heard me!<em>

They all clapped, he was good. He handed the microphone to Dumbledore and walked back to his sister who clapping him on the back.

"Alright, we have reached the end of our night!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Now go to bed, pip pip!" People started getting up and walking off.

"That was a fun night." James commented, before he kissed Lily good night, she wanted to go hang out with her friends a bit before turning in.

"It was." Sirius said, grinning.

"Never sing, again." Commanded Marlenne. "We almost went deaf. Remus had to put a charm up that blocked out your singing." Sirius looked at Remus.

"Hey," Remus said. "I have to hear you in a shower. I don't need to hear your voice when you are singing in the microphone." James laughed.

It was one fun night.


	13. Sequel up

Sequel is up you guys!

Bookworm AKA .


	14. Contest

**J.K** Rowling never told us much about Lily and James, but rarely told us stories about them in there school years.

So here is the contest.

You will write a moment between them in there seven Hogwarts years. Can be from year 1- from year 7. Can be funny, sad, or romantic. Or just.. anger.

Rules:

*1,000 words-10,000.

*Must stick to the books

*You may not publish it before the contest is over

*Do not use a existing story!

*Can't be a complete song fic story

*Lemons is allowed

If you are going to participate, contact me at or .

Have fun writing!

Link: .net/u/3031207/Lily_and_James_moments

When it ends:

July 10 2011.


End file.
